Where's Zechs?
by kyllir
Summary: Uhmmm... based on an ultra-weird dream i had, and... well, it was a very weird dream. Zechs gets amnesia... a lil romance and a dumm song... (pleez review)


  
Where'd Zechs go??  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: me no own Gundam, or Ryo-ohki, or the song in here, that's by the midnight   
sons... I think...  
  
A/N: This based on a dream I had, so it gets weird... oh, and I refer to Milliardo as Zechs 'cause   
that's what they called 'im in the dream. 'kay?  
  
  
  
It was a sunny day at the spaceport, for some reason or other, Lt. Noin was there, she was looking   
out the windows, scanning the horizon.  
  
"Where is he?" she mumbled to herself.  
  
There was a glint of metal in the distance, could it be Zechs?  
Nope, just a group of Taurus suits, why were they there?  
All of a sudden, the Tallgeese came into view, Noin was overjoyed, she put her hands against the window   
and sighed in relief.  
  
"Phew, your back safe and sound..."  
  
The Taurus suits turned around and followed the Tallgeese, which was almost at it's landing point.  
They fired at it, there was an explosion as part of the back of the Tallgeese exploded. Noin was terrified,   
Zechs could have already been wounded in battle! This wouldn't make things any better!  
  
"Nooooo!!!" she screamed, she couldn't let him die! She was about to run to her own Taurus suit when a   
soldier stopped her.  
  
"Zechs is on a direct collision course with the mobile suit hangar, if you went down there, you'd die..."  
  
Noin stopped and looked helplessly out the window. The Tallgeese was in flames, it was flying towards the   
hangar, as the soldier had said. All of a sudden, Zechs jumped out of the Tallgeese. He was tied to a board,   
and the parachute was halfway full. He was falling into a chasm! His parachute was failing! He was going   
to die!  
  
"No... Please..." Noin pleaded to no one.  
  
Suddenly, the Sandrock showed up out of nowhere, in it's hands was a little 'cage' type thing. Quatre   
caught Zechs in the cage thing, and stopped him from falling. But Quatre had injured his arm, and couldn't   
hold on. He dropped Zechs.  
  
Zechs was falling, he was scared, not for himself. But rather, for Noin. She was supposed to be waiting for   
him at the base, s she would have seen this little problem. He knew that she would be exceedingly worried   
for him, he didn't want her to feel bad. He was jerked back to reality when the little cage he was in hit the   
ground. Lucky for him, the cage prevented him from splattering against the rocks, so he was still alive,   
even though he had just plummeted a good thousand feet.  
  
"Erg..." he gurgled a little as he lost consciousness.   
  
Meanwhile, at Relena's place...  
  
"What? My brother is hurt?" Relena was talking to Noin, who just witnessed this less than 2 minutes   
before.  
  
"I'm afraid... He might be dead..."  
  
"How can I help? Is he lost? Can we still find him??" Relena was worried now.  
  
"We can sure try! Get over here and bring them Gundam pals of yours!"  
  
"Ok, I'll be over there as soon as I possibly can!"  
  
They hung up, then Relena picked up the intercom and called:  
  
"Ryo-ohki!!!"   
  
The small rabbit-like creature woke up with a snort, she crawled out from her bed and meowed pitifully as   
she fell off the side of her bed.  
  
"Meowww..."  
  
She jumped into a tube and floated down until she came to the tube she needed to go through. She slid   
down into the room where Relena was.  
  
"Meeeow!"  
  
"Ryo-ohki, we need to go to the spaceport, my brother is there, and he might me dead..." Relena told the   
furry little creature.  
  
"But first we need to stop by Quatre's place, you remember where that is, right?"  
  
"Meow!" It replied, affirmative.  
  
Relena watched as the little creature jumped up in the air and turned into a huge spaceship. She jumped in,   
she was on her way...  
  
Meanwhile, back in the chasm...  
  
Zechs awaked with a headache, he tried to get up, but it appeared as if his left arm was broken, he propped   
himself up, then pushed at the top of the cage he was in, it opened and he crawled out. His surroundings   
were different from where he crashed, that much he knew. He coughed as he spat a buch of blod out of his   
mouth, along with a tooth. Which he put in his pocket, they could put it back.   
  
"Ow..." He said as he rubbed his head. It was dark out, "How long was I out??"  
  
"6 hours." Replied a gruff voice.  
  
Zechs turned around, he saw a very large man, he had a huge beer gut, and a goatee. He wore a white tank   
top. (disturbing)   
  
"Who are you?" he asked  
  
"I found you in the chasm, good thing I did, because the Goragnak showed up about 2 minutes later.  
  
"Goragnak?"  
  
"Yeah, a huge beast. It eats whoever goes into the chasm."  
  
A ping of worry tugged on Zechs' heart. He didn't know why. Oh yes, someone would come looking for   
him... but who? A female figure popped into his mind. (it was Noin, but he didn't know it) he knew he   
couldn't let her get hurt. Another figure popped into mind, (Relena, but he didn't know who it was) he   
knew she couldn't be hurt either! Or his name wasn't... wait, what WAS his name???  
  
"Who am I? I don't know..." Zechs looked panicked.  
  
"I don't know, But I'm going to just call you Nall for now, I've always wanted to call someone that..."  
  
This guy was strange... but he was better company than no one... so Nall, erg... Zechs sat down besides   
the man next to the campfire.  
  
"I know there are people that care about me... they will come looking for me, but I don't know who they   
are... why cant I remember them?"  
  
"I think ya got a case of amnesia, Nall." The guy stated.  
  
"What is your name anyway?" Zechs asked  
  
"Oh, my name is Phil." Said Phil.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Said Zechs politely.   
  
Hey, I noticed yer threads, military it looks like, pretty classy... do you think you were a commander or   
something? You got a lot of badges on there..." Asked Phil as he pointed to Zechs' medals.  
  
"I don't know... I think I was a Colonel..." he had flinched a little as the word 'colonel' had been   
mentioned, he knew he had been called that.  
  
"Okie Dokey Colonel Nall!" apparently Phil was drunk... before long, he fell asleep. Leaving Zechs   
awake.  
  
Zechs was wondering who he was, he felt so helpless. He was apparently very high up in the military, and   
had people he cared about, and he didn't even know who the are! A tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Why cant I remember you?"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Noin was crying, along with Relena and Ryo-ohki. They were beginning to think that they would never   
find Zechs. Relena and Ryo-ohki left the room, to try and sleep. Noin couldn't sleep if her life depended   
on it. So she turned on the stereo. There was a CD in the thingy, and it began to play. (yes the song was in   
my dream)  
  
"How will I start tomorrow without you here,   
Whose heart will guide me when all the answers disappear?  
Is it too late? Are too far gone to stay?   
Best friends forever, should never have to go away.  
What will I do? You know I'm only half without you.  
How will I make it through?  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me,   
If only love could find a way,   
What I would do, what I would give if you return to me someday, somehow, some way...  
If my tears could bring you back...to me...  
  
I'd cry you an ocean, if you'd sail on home again.  
Waves of emotion will carry you I know they can.  
Just let love guide you and your heart will chart the course,  
Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true north,  
Look in my eyes, you'll see, a million tears have gone by, and still they're not dry.  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me,  
If only love could find a way,  
What I would do, what I would give if you return to me someday, somehow, some way...  
If my tears could bring you back... to me...  
  
I'd hold you close,  
And shout the words I only whispered before,  
For one more chance, for one last dance,  
There's not a thing that I would not endure.  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me,  
If only love could find a way,  
What I would do, what I would give if you return to me someday, somehow, someway...  
If my tears could bring you back... to me...."  
  
Noin turned off the stereo, the music only made her cry more, the words were so true, she lightly hummed   
the tune as she fell into a restless sleep.  
  
The next morning, at the campsite...  
  
Zechs hadn't got a wink of sleep all night, he was too busy thinking. Phil woke up with a very bad   
hangover, and demanded to know who was at his campsite with him. Zechs explained everything to him,   
even that Phil had begun calling him 'Nall'.  
  
"Oh yeah! Colonel Nall! Now I remember!"  
  
Zechs rolled his eyes, they started cooking breakfast. Beans. Yummy...  
  
About an hour later, a strange man approached the two, who were still eating. He was wearing a cowboy   
hat, and had a gray mustache, he carried a brown leather briefcase.   
  
"Excuse me gentlemen! Can you spare some water? It's so hot that I cant see!" the man appeared to be   
suffering from heatstroke, so they gave him some water. They got to talking, and they asked the man if they   
knew who 'Nall' was.  
  
"Sure do! He works for me!" the man took this opportunity, what the others didn't know, is that he sold   
people to slave rings. (yeah, I know, there shouldn't be slaves... but it was in the stupid dream!)  
  
"Oh, what's his name?" asked Phil.  
  
"His name? Oh, yes, his name is Brian, Brian Sailgyer, I think"  
  
"Oh, so my name is Brian?" asked Zechs. He had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he ignored   
it.  
  
"I might as well take you home..." Said the man with 'concern'  
  
"Thank you" Zechs said.  
  
The man and Zechs walked off, leaving Phil all by himself.   
  
"Bye Nall!!" he shouted after them.  
  
The man led Zechs to a building, he told him to wait in a room, while he pulled his file up and found his   
address. Zechs wasn't sure he trusted this man, but he did as he was told and waited. A few minutes later,   
the man came up and told him to get up.  
  
"I found your address! Your wife must be worried sick!"  
  
"Wife?" he half asked, half stated. A figure popped into his mind (Noin again). That must be her...  
  
The man led Zechs to a car, and told him to get in. They drove for about 20 minutes until they got to a   
rather plain-looking building, the man walked up to the door and knocked. One of them lookin' windows   
opened up. The man whispered something to the pair of eyes gazing out of the window. Zechs was   
suspicious, he didn't know those eyes... what was going on? The man motioned him inside, Zechs   
complied and walked inside. The 'eyes' slammed the door and grabbed Zechs' arms behind his back. Being   
a soldier and a colonel, or whatever, he responded quickly by wriggling out of his assailants' arms and   
promptly beating him up, then he chased down the old man and beat him up. He ran out of the building and   
asked the first person he saw where he was.  
  
"Oh, you're in community 26, 50 miles from the military base."  
  
"Thank you, oh, is the base by any chance located by a chasm?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is."  
  
"Thank you again."  
  
Zechs ran to a payphone and called a cab.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Noin, Relena, Ryo-ohki, Heero, and Duo had located Phil and were asking him about Zechs. Noin held up a   
picture.  
  
"Have you seen this man?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's Nall! Or whatever his name is, I called him Nall... the old man said his name was Brian or   
something though. The poor man had amnesia..."  
  
"Amnesia?"   
  
"Yes, he didn't know who he was."  
  
"His name is Zechs Merquise. Not Brian, who was the old man?"  
  
"Your shitting me! THE Zechs Merquise??? WOW!"  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"They left to a building about a half a mile away from here, its that way." He pointed north.  
  
The group thanked him and got back in the car, they drove at full speed to the building. When they got   
there, there was no one there. Duo and Heero searched the place, they found a file on the desk and a hastily   
scribbled note. The note read:  
  
"New person, name: 'Brian Sailgyer' I take him to new people in community 26, block 42, house 8."  
  
Heero and Duo ran back to the others and told them what happened. Noin was still relieved that Zechs was   
even alive, but when she heard that he had been taken by a slave ring, her eyes darkened. Whoever did this   
would pay dearly.  
  
Meanwhile, in the cab...  
  
"So... your heading for the military base? That's restricted access you know." Said the cab driver.  
  
"They'll let me in." Zechs said confidently.  
  
"Oh, are you in the military?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"Hey, you know you really look like that Colonel dude."  
  
"What Colonel dude" asked Zechs.  
  
"Uhmmm... Zechs, I believe. You really so look like him, except the fact that he wears a mask most of the   
time..." The driver continued to babble mindlessly while Zechs thought about something. Zechs? Is that   
who I am? I know it sounds like a name I'd be called... Just then the driver adjusted the mirror, and for the   
first time since the ordeal started, he saw his reflection. That's me. He thought. He was snapped out of his   
reverie at the mention of another familiar name.  
  
"I hear he is very close to this lieutenant chick, Noin, I think her name is..."  
  
"Noin..." he said quietly. Her face popped up in his mind as a little scene played itself out.  
  
Noin was sitting in a mobile suit, and he was helping her out of it.   
'I would like it if you would be by my side...'  
'I would like that very much, Zechs...'  
  
Everything snapped back into place suddenly, Zechs had to grab his head, because it gave him a headache.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Noin and the others were very disappointed at two things, 1. Zechs was still missing, and 2. The guys that   
messed everything up were already beaten to the point of near-death. Noin was about to cry, but she was   
determined to be strong, for Zechs. They got back in the car and headed home, depressed.  
  
When they got back to the base, Noin wanted to just go to her room and sulk, Relena was so sad, tears were   
starting to make themselves known, Heero was comforting her, holding her hand, patting her on the back,   
and the like. Noin walked into her room only to be greeted by a bouquet of white roses on her bed. White   
roses were her favorite... She picked up the bouquet to smell the flowers, and she noticed a card on it.  
  
'Meet me in the Library... signed your secret admirer...'  
  
Noin sighed, now was not the time for a secret admirer, not when the man she loved was probably   
wandering around not knowing who he was. She groaned in the realization that she had to go to the library   
anyway. To return a book. She got up, grabbed the overdue book and headed down the hall to the library.   
She walked it and handed the book to the librarian. She turned her head to see if there was anyone in there   
that could have sent her flowers... sitting in the corner, reading a paper, was the only other person in the   
room. She let her curiosity lead her over there. The person put down their paper.   
  
"Zechs!!!" she ran to him and, barely restraining herself from hugging him, she stopped and asked,  
  
"Did you send the flowers?" she looked a little confused. "And what happened? How did you get back?"  
  
"Oh, I see you DID get my flowers... Nevermind how I got here, I'd rather not think about that." He stood   
up and took a step towards her, and held his arms out slightly.  
  
"I missed you, Lucrezia." Noin was now genuinely confused, he hardly ever called her by her first name.   
She noticed his open arms and without thinking she embraced him, and wept onto his shoulder.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again..." she cried.  
  
"Shhh... It's ok, I'm here now..." he comforted her, he turned her head up, and wiped her tears away with   
his thumb. This action caused more tears from Noin, she was so happy that Zechs was alive, and now it was   
just bliss, she had only hugged him before in her dreams. They looked at each other in the eyes, and their   
faces got closer, and closer, until they were less than an inch apart... and they were interrupted by a loud   
series of 'meows'. A bunch of Ryo-ohkies had stopped by the library on their way back from the kitchen   
and were all carrying carrots... (A/N: my sister woke me up at this point, so I'm gonna just make up an   
ending.)  
  
"Meow!" called the Ryo-ohkies, Zechs ignored them as he bent down again and kissed Noin full on the   
lips. (A/N: that was for all the romance fanatics out there, I know that's what y'all wanted, and I'm gonna   
shut up now because I just ruined the moment.)   
  
Ok, as I was saying, Zechs Ignored the Ryo-ohkies and kissed Noin, she was a little surprised at first, but   
then she returned the kiss, and they were both happy and stuff. Relena was going into the library to check   
out a book, then she saw her (missing) brother kissing Lt. Noin. She wasn't too surprised by this, she just   
walked back to wherever she came from to give them privacy, and besides... she needed to pester Heero...  
  
"Oh, Zechs... I missed you so much..." Noin told him as she tightened her embrace and kissed him again.  
  
"I know, and while I had no memory of my life... one thing kept me going. And that was you, even if I   
didn't know it was you, I couldn't give up as long as I knew you'd be there after I was gone if I did..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, and I also realized something that amnesia or not, I should have realized a long time ago..."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I love you Lucrezia... I always have, and I always will."  
  
"I love you too Zechs, I've known that since I first laid eyes on you..."  
  
(ok, that's a bit too much cheese for me... I think I'll add something stupid now...)  
  
All of a sudden Duo ran out from behind the door and held up a Polaroid camera. He took a picture of the   
hugging couple.  
  
"Great! Howard will give me 10 bucks for this shot!" he exclaimed.  
  
Zechs and Noin looked at Duo, than at each other, then Duo again. Then they all burst out laughing. Duo   
left and sold the photo to Howard, who gave him 15 bucks. Zechs and Noin were married 4 months later,   
Relena and Heero spent the whole time at the wedding making out, and Duo spent his 15 bucks on new   
film for his camera, he took pictures of everyone and sold the pictures to Howard, after a few times of this,   
he spent his money (78 bucks) on a used playstation. He played it every day.   
  
THE END  
  
(I know, I have weird dreams, and when I add endings to them, they're even weirder.)  



End file.
